A Long Time Coming
by TrebleBookWorm
Summary: Tris and Tobias grew up in dauntless but years apart. They met when she was 16 and he was 26 during her initiation. He was then her boss when she was an initiation instructor, they've been friends ever since. 5 years later it's Tris's 21st birthday and she goes to see his band play at a local pub. Tris/Tobias, Rated M for sexual content and language
1. Chapter 1

My shift at the hospital is finally over, I slip out of my scrubs and into a little black dress and a pair of red ballet flats. I add some darkness to my plain work makeup and let my hair fall over my shoulders. The dress I am wearing is more revealing than my typical attire but it makes me look like a woman. I don't stop my mind from wandering to Tobias while I'm getting ready, even though I know should. He has a girlfriend and he's 10 years my senior. I remind myself that in Dauntless age is just a number.

I pull up to the pub, the spring air is cool but I know I'll warm up soon when the dancing starts. I order a drink and proudly flash my ID to the bartender. Christina quickly finds me and engulfs me into a happy birthday hug! Will and Uriah also embrace me after Christina finally releases me from her grasps. We find a spot at the bar by the band, they are still setting up when I catches Tobias's eye for the first time. I could swear he winked at me.

I scan the busy pub but I don't see Marlene anywhere. If I were dating Tobias I wouldn't miss a second of his show. We work at the hospital together. She if perfectly nice but a tiny part of me resents her for being with Tobias. The last time I saw Tobias I admitted to him that Peter and I were no longer seeing each other. We dated for a few years after initiation but it wasn't going anywhere.

The band starts to play and I easily get lost in the music. Christian, Uriah and I dance until we're short of breath. Will needs a couple more drinks until we can drag him onto the dance floor. I drink more than usual in celebration of my birthday and I'm feeling extra brave. I dance like no one is watching even though I know everyone is. When the band stops for a break my momentary disappoint disappears when I realize I still have yet to see Marlene.

I'm waiting in line by the small back bathroom when Tobias approaches me.

"Happy Birthday Tris" he exclaims pulling me into a bear hug.

"Thank you" I say, enjoying the moment of being wrapped in his arms

"You, Zeke and Eric sounds great tonight. I think we'll even get Will onto the dance floor later" I say with a laugh

"I'd pay to see that" Tobias says grinning

"I've seen everyone tonight except Marlene" I say "is she here? I'd love to catch up with her" I hope I don't sounds too pushy.

His eyes shift from mine.

"We're actually not seeing each other anymore" he says his voice dropping. Using the same words I used when I told him about Peter and I.

"I'm sorry to hear that" I say softly, giving him a sad smile.

At this he put his hand on the wall behind my left shoulder, slowly shrinking the gap between our bodies. His lips practically brushing my ear.

"Are you really?" he whispers coyly

I pause.

"No" I say in a barely audible voice

"Why is that?" Tobias asks, his hot breath on my cheek sending fire through my veins

I look up at him, his face closer than I was expecting.

"I think you know why Tobias" I say, looking away again

"I want to hear you say it" he whispers, this time his lips intentionally brush my ear

I inhale sharply at the feeling of his soft lips on me. I stand on my tiptoes so that my lips are now positioned by his ear.

"Because I like" I say so quietly I hope he doesn't hear me, but I know he does

"And what would you do if were to say I liked you too" he says and I can hear the smile in his voice

On a normal night I would probably take his hand or give him a kiss on the cheek, but tonight feels different. Instead of telling him what I would do I decide to show him.

With my left hand I reach behind me and push on the handle of the now vacant bathroom. I wrap my right arm around his neck, pulling us closer together and stumbling into the bathroom. As soon as the door closes he push me up against the wall. His hot breath moving rapidly against my cheek and ear. I feel him press a kiss to my ear and work his way to my lips.

I never dreamed that I would actually get to kiss Tobias let alone pressed together in a tiny bathroom. His kiss engulfs me and I pull him into me. One of his large hands travels from my neck, down my arm and to my hip. Deepening the kiss further he moves the hand on my hip behind me, lifting me off the ground. I wrap my legs around his hips and kiss him further. I run my fingers down his muscular back until I reach the hem of his tight black shift. Feeling brave again I slip my hand under it, breaking the kiss I lift his shirt over his head. It's been a long time since I've seen him shiftless, his muscles are more defined than the last time.

I run my hands across him toned chest and arms. His kisses me again with passion that shows no sign of letting up. I am holding myself up on him so his hands are free to roam. One hand slips over the front of my dress, softly and slowly kneading my left breast. I let out a quiet moan that causes him to bring his right hand to my chest as well. His hands feel so good on me I let my moaning get louder, not caring that we're in public.

I tighten my legs around him and for the first time I feel how hard he is through his pants. I shift my dress so it is no longer between us. I slowly start to move, rubbing my minuscule lace panties against the tent in his pants. He moans and I grind my hips into him further.

"Fuck you're hard" I pant as his hands continue to work their magic

He walks over to the sinks and sets me down. My legs are spread so that he is still in between them. His mouth never leaving mine. I feel him drop his right hand from my breast onto my thigh. Slowly he works his way up my legs, caressing my inner thigh. I moan again. He runs his fingers over my panties and I shiver.

"Oh god you're already wet" he shudders

Just as he's about to slip his fingers into my soaked panties the alarm on his watch goes off. We both huff frustratedly.

"Shit, I thought we more time" He says angrily "But Eric will kill me if I'm late"

"It's okay, maybe we can pick up where we left off another time" I say, giving him a quick kiss.

"I'm going to slip out, I'll see you on the dance floor. You better take a moment to adjust" I say, glancing down at the throbbing bulge in his pants. I wink at him and leave the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

"WHERE WERE YOU?!" Christian says a little too loudly

"I was just catching up with four" I say, using his nickname feels weird coming off my tongue but thats what most people know him as, calling him Tobias might make her more suspicious.

She gives me a funny look as we order more drinks, but thankfully she does not pry. Will is finally tipsy enough that he allows us to drag him onto the dance floor. When a slow song comes on Will pulls Christina in tight. They've been dating since initiation, everyone is just waiting for him to pop the question. Uriah and I dance along to the slow music and chat about nothing in particular. I catch Tobias glaring at Uriah and I , jealously running rampant on his face. The music picks back up with a fast song and his stare disappears. The next time the music slows down I sit the song out.

By the time the band stops playing for the night the three of us are red faced and out of breath from dancing. I come down from my drunkenness and now I'm enjoying a slight buzz. I take a little extra time grabbing my things and saying goodnight to Will, Christina and Uriah. The longer I wait the better chance I have of catching him. When I turn back to the band him and his guitar are gone. My heart sinks.

I make my way to my car, the air has definitely gotten colder while I was inside. It's not a bad cold, it feels good rushing past my hot skin. As I'm unlocking my car I feel a firm hand on my arm, just above my elbow. My heart starts to pound and my dauntless instincts kick in. I'm about to stomp on the foot of whoever is holding me, when I feel a pair of lips brush my ear.

"Are you sure you should be driving tonight" Tobias's voice whispers in my ear

I can't help but smile, while I think of what to say. If I say I can drive home then this may be where our night ends, but if I say I can't drive home then he will also know that I'm too inebriated to consent to anything further tonight.

Before I can answer he says "Why don't I walk you home"

Nothing in the city is very far and we both live in the compound. The only reason I even have my car today is because I picked up an extra shift at the Erudite hospital.

"I think that would be okay" I say, locking my car again. No one will bother it overnight.

We walk silently for a while. Side by side, his guitar case in his hand furthest from me. So that our empty hands swing next to each other. After a couple minutes I feel his large hand brush mine and ever so gently take my small hand in his. This action is so simple and chaste, especially after what we did in the pub bathroom just a few short hours ago.

When we get to the compound it is still bustling, it makes me wonder if the dauntless ever sleep. I think about dropping his hand so that others won't see but he holds on tight so it must not bother him.

"I'll walk you to your door, but do you mind if we stop at my place first so that I can put my guitar away?" Tobias asked genuinely

"Not at all, but you do know that I can walk home by myself. It's not like we live far away" I say with a lightness in my voice

"Tris, I'm sure you are more than capable of walking home by yourself, but I want to walk with you" he says giving my hand a small squeeze

We stop in front of his door and he drops my hand to unlock it. In all the years that we've been friends I've never been to his apartment and he's never been to mine. It's almost nothing like what I pictured. Every surface is clean and tidy, his furniture is minimal and he has almost no decorations. For living here for 15 years he has done nothing to make his apartment a home. If it weren't for the guitars in the living room it would be impossible to guess that it was his apartment.

"Make yourself at home, I'll just be a minute" he says dashing into what I assume must be his bedroom

I sit down on the small couch, which is one of the only pieces of furniture in his living room. I look around the large room. The kitchen is clean and simple, the island has four bar stools and it appears that where he eats all of his means as I do not see a dining room table. The living room is made for a minimalist. The small black couch that I am sitting on is the only seating, there is a black TV stand with an average sized TV sitting on it and his 3 guitars. The rest of the space is just open. He has more than enough room for a kitchen table, but I'm guessing it wouldn't get any use. For some reason sitting alone in his space and seeing how cookie-cutter it is makes me sad.

Before I can think about it further he enters the room. He has changed from his gig attire into clothes that look more comfortable. A dark grey nearly black t-shirt hugs his chest in all the right places and pair of black sweat pants rides low on his hip. His bare feet pad across the wood floor. A breath catches in my throat, suddenly I feel over dressed in my very short black dress.

"I can walk you home now… or we could watch a movie or something" he says, trying to act casual.

"I'd like that" I say, standing up from the couch

"Sit sit!" he said "I'll grab us some drinks"

He comes back into the room carrying a bottle of when and two glasses. I pour us each a glass, while he turns on a movie. It's some old sci-fi but I don't pay attention to the title, I'm too focused on every move he's making. The couch is small, so when he sits down there is almost no space between us. He takes my hand in his and starts drawing small circles in the palm. I'm so focused I almost don't hear him when he asks me a question.

"Are you enjoying the movie" Tobias asks quietly

"Huh? Oh the movie" I say feeling a bit flustered "Honestly, I haven't heard a word they have said… someone is distracting me" I say, shooting him a playful glare.

"Oh really… would that someone be me?" he asks coyly

Before I can answer I feel his lips on my ear. He gently places a kiss on the soft part of my neck directly behind my ear. I breath in sharply. I can hear him humming in a satisfied way. I feel his lips again and I think he's going in for another kiss but this time he gently sucks at the soft patch of skin. A moan slips past my lips.

"Am I being distracting now?" he teases

Instead of answering I turn to him and kiss him deeply. Wrapping my arms around his neck. He pulls me onto his lap causing the skirt of my dress to bunch at my hips but I don't care. I run my fingers through his shaggy hair and grind my hips into his. Causing him to moan softly. His hands slip from cradling my neck down to the front of my dress, massaging my aching breasts. I lift his shift over his head again, wanting the closeness I felt earlier in the night. His arms slip around to the back of my dress and fiddle with the zipper. Moments later he is sliding the straps down over my shoulders.

His eyes darken with lust when we realizes that other than the dress I have nothing covering my breasts. He takes my naked chest in his hands and rolls my nipples between his fingers. I moan and rock harder into the growing bulge in his pants. I can feel the wetness pooling in my center as he continues to worship my nipples.

I reach between is and pull at the drawstring of his sweatpants. Sliding them down over his hips. He pauses for a moment to kick them fully off. His massive erection begging to be freed from his skin tight black boxer briefs. He uses this pausing in kissing to lift my dress from my body, leaving him in his boxer briefs and my in a tiny black thong. He lifts me from the couch as though I weight nothing. I feel miniature pressed up against his large muscular frame. We must be thinking the same thing, because just as I'm about to suggest we move from the tiny couch he asks if he can carry me to the bedroom.

"Sounds perfect" I say into his neck

He carries me into his bedroom and lays me gently on the bed. Before he can move I wrap my arms and legs around him and pull him into me. I want to feel his body pressed against mine. One of his hands reaches in between us and ever so slowly he starts rubbing his hand over my panties.

"Fuck you're wet" we coos in my ear

"And you're so hard baby" I say bucking my hips to meet his

This time he slips his fingers into my panties without any interruptions. His cool fingers lap at my folds, spreading my wetness around until he starts rubbing my clit. I gasp. I moan into his ear giving it a nibble. His fingers now positioned over my opening.

"May I" he asks looking me in the eye

"mmhm yes please" I moan, practically begging for him

He enters me, one finger to start slowing exploring my tight wet pussy. Just as I'm getting used to him he adds a second finger. His pace increases and I'm quickly approaching a climax, right as I'm about to come he slides a third finger into my hot core, pushing me over the edge of my orgasm.

"Tobias" I moan not caring who can hear me

I slide my hands down his body and under his boxer briefs, quickly removing them and freeing his cock. My eyes widen at the sight of him. I've only even seen one other man in a sexual way and he was nothing compared to Tobias. I reach down to take him in my small hand and my fingers aren't even close to touching as I wrap myself around his shaft. I start off slow moving my hand up and down his enormous length. I crawl up so that I'm on my hands and knees. I kiss his mouth and then down his neck, trailing kisses past his navel and down to his hip. I look up at him, silently asking permission. He nods and rubs my shoulders, I take as much of him in my mouth and use my hand on the inches that I can't reach with my mouth and tongue.

"Fuck, Tris! That feels so good" He moans

I don't stop moving my mouth around his rock hard cock. I want to make him feel as good as he made me feel.

"Fuck, I'm going to cum if you don't stop" he says pulling my body up so it's resting on his. "That was amazing but it's not how I want to come" He finishes

My heart starts to pound, I know what he's referring to. I know it's what I want but I have to tell him.

"Tobias" I practically whisper

"Tris, are you okay? He asks cupping my face in his hands

"I have to tell you something" I say, avoiding his eyes.

"What is it?" he asks rolling us onto our sides'

"I've never done this before" I say shyly

"Done what before" he says looking puzzled, after a moment he understands

"Oh my god… you're a virgin" he says

I think he's going to get up and walk away. Maybe I should have told him earlier. Not many people are virgins in a long term relationship, but Peter had some trouble down "there" and we were never able too. Should I tell Tobias all of this?

He pulls me into his arms, my fear that he was going to walk aways vanishes.

"What if I hurt you" he whispers into my hair

"I trust you to go slow and be gentle" I say, running my hand through his hair

"You'll tell me to stop if I'm hurting you… right?" He asks with a look of worry in his face

"Of course I will" I tell him but I'm not sure if it's the truth. I know that it is going to hurt some, but I'll tell him if it's unbearable.

We start to kiss again and I quickly feel the passion building. His kisses down my body worshiping every inch of me. When he gets to my apex he takes my clit in his mouth and slow sucks. His teeth brush over it and I'm almost sent over the edge again. He kisses up my body, back up to my lips. I can taste myself on him. Just as I'm about to tell him that I'm ready for more he rolls off of me. He starts digging through his bedside table, swearing under his breath. I know what he's looking for, I gently put my hand on his bare back.

"Hey" I whisper "As long as you're clean, I'm covered on the birth control side of things" I say shyly

He turns to me "Are you sure? I got tested right after I found out Marlene cheated on me. I'm clean. I don't want to do anything you're not comfortable with though" He says pushing my hair behind my ear

"This is what I want" I say, pulling him in for a kiss.

We roll so that he's on top of me, his finger explore my body again to make sure that I'm still wet. When he's satisfied with my level of wetness he positions his massive cock over my tight wet core. He checks with me again to make sure this is what I want and then he slowly pushes into me. He has barely entered me when it starts to get uncomfortable. His extreme girth stretches me to my limit. I bite into his shoulder as he keeps going.

"I need a minute" I pant

He stops instantly but doesn't remove himself. I slowly adjust to his large size.

"You can keep going" I say, kissing him again

He slowly pushes into me further, slowly the stretching starts to bring pleasure rather than pain. He slowly removes himself from me and I instantly miss him filling me. He enters me again, faster this time. I know he's still holding back. I have definitely been missing out all theses years. The next time he thrusts I bring my hips up to meet him, forcing him deeper into me. I scream out, in pleasure not pain but it causes him to stop.

"Tris?! Am I hurting you?" He asks, a look of terror on his face

"Not at all, having you deep inside me feels amazing!" I say catching my breath "Please keep going baby, I want to make you cum"

At this he thrusts into me again. With every movement of his hips he gets deeper inside of me. His pace and his breathing start to speed up and I know he's close.

"Oh fuck Tris, I'm coming" He grunts, as he spills his load deep in my core

He stays positioned over me for a while and we stare into each others eyes. I feel him slowly remove himself from me. He gets up to grab a towel. I watch his naked body walk across the room. I am mesmerized by the muscles I can see that I've never noticed before. His legs are strong, his back is ripped and his ass… wow just wow!

We comes back with a damp towel and a dry towel, we both freshen up before he throws the towels into the hamper. He lays down next to me, I trace his tattoo with my fingers.

"Why do you have all of the factions" I ask, still running my hands down his spine

"I don't want to be just one thing" he whispers as if it's going to get him in trouble.

He pulls me down for a passionate kiss.

"Should I get going?" I ask, not sure what I want his answer to be

"Not unless you want to" his says, wrapping his arm around me "You're more than welcome to spend the night if you like"

"I'd like that" I say as I pull the covers over my shoulder

He turns out the light and kisses my head. The last thing I remember before falling into a peaceful sleep is his gentle snoring and the feeling of his arm wrapped around my naked body.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed the two chapters I've posted so far. I have had a couple questions about the story that I wanted to answer.**

 **Q: Why is there such a large age gap?**

 **A: There are a couple main reasons why I decided to increase the age gap. The first being I want their relationship to be a little taboo, mainly I want there to be a reason Christina doesn't approve at first. Secondly, as the story progresses I want to add some flashbacks from the time period where he was her boss as an initiation instructor. I want there to be a difference in power. Thirdly, the idea for the first chapter is based off of a daydream I had. I wanted to turn it into a story about Tris and Tobias while still including parts from my original idea.**

 **Q: Will this be more than a two-shot?**

 **A: Yes! I am definitely not done with this story.**

 **If you have any other questions you want answered, post one in the reviews or send me a PM.**

 **\- TrebleBookWorm**

 ***I do not own Divergent**

When I wake, the sheets next to me are cold. It's obvious that Tobias vacated the bed over an hour ago. I roll over and glance at the clock, 6:30am. _I guess this is what a one night stand is like, I think to myself as I climb out of bed and wrap the thin sheet around my body._ All of my clothing is still in the living room. When I make my way into the living room my clothes are in a neat pile and there is a note on the kitchen counter.

 _Tris,_

 _I had to leave early for an urgent Dauntless meeting, and I didn't want to wake you._

 _There is juice and food in the fridge, make yourself at home._

 _Maybe I can see you again soon?_

 _IV_

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Maybe he doesn't want a one night stand after all.

I check the fridge but I feel too bad eating his food so I head back to my apartment. It feels good to shower and change out of my dress and into my regular navy blue scrubs. I pull my hair back into a plain ponytail and slip into my work clogs. By 7:15 I'm ready for work.

The hospital is as busy as ever. Even though there is an infirmary at the compound most people with more than the flu, an ear infection or stomach bug come to the hospital. We're the second largest medical facility inside the fence, behind Erudite. Both us and Erudite are Level I Trauma centers, which is where I primarily work.

Just before I'm about to head to the cafeteria to get some lunch a woman comes into the ER complaining of abdominal pain. After doing a full workup, I decided to take her upstairs to imaging. I maneuver the woman's gurney into the elevator and onto the 3rd floor where all of our imaging takes place. As we're exiting the elevator I see a dark brown ponytail.

 _Shit shit shit! Today of all days we have to cross paths? I have a secret that she can't know._

I push the gurney into the room behind the women with the dark ponytail. If any other room was available I would have taken it, but all of the other CT and ultrasound rooms are full.

"Hi Tris!" Marlene says in her typical chipper voice.

"Hi Marlene! I haven't seen you in forever" I say, trying to return the chipper attitude.

I do my best to ignore the ever growing pit in my stomach. I keep telling myself not to feel guilty, but I do. She cheated on him. They've been over for a while, this is not my fault I keep reminding myself.

The results from imaging show exactly what I was expecting. The woman who came in complaining of abdominal pain has an inflamed appendix. I fill out her admission paperwork and send her to the 5th floor to be prepped for an appendectomy. I snag the last OR slot for 1:30pm.

The rest of my shift flies by and I am able to avoid Marlene for the remainder of the day. Even though it meant sending an intern to take an elderly woman up for an X-ray. I work a 12 and stop to get my car at the pub so it is well after 8pm by the time I reach my hallway.

I haven't heard from Tobias all day, but in all honesty I haven't really had time to check my phone. I don't expect to hear from him, it's not like we talked everyday before last night. When I turn the corner Tobias is standing in front of my door, knocking, which a bag of food in his other hand.

"I don't think anyone is going to answer" I say before he can see me

"Oh! Hey Tris!" he says trying his best to sound casual "I was just walking back to my place with dinner when I realized I order too much, I was wondering if you'd want to share it with me" He says looking a tad embarrassed that I caught him at my door.

"Well… it depends what's for dinner" I say giving him a smirk and unlocking my door.

"How does Chinese sound" he asks while we take off our shoes.

"That sounds perfect" I respond, realizing how hunger I am.

I set two places at the table, while he unpacks the bag of delicious smelling Chinese food. I pour us each a large glass of wine before we settle into our meal. I let my mind wonder and I begin thinking about how I could get used to the two of us eating dinner together on a regular basis.

"I missed you this morning" I say trying my best to sound like I didn't really care that he was gone.

"I felt horrible leaving you this morning but duty calls. When I agreed to be a Dauntless leader I knew it would be a full time job but I didn't know how many emergency meetings there would be, especially ones before the sun rises" Tobias says, reaching for his glass of wine.

"Two men got into a fight this morning and one nearly fell into the pit from the path. He would have if it weren't for a bystander helping him up. At the meeting we discussed putting up some railing on the path. Eric and I agree we should implement some safety features around the compound, but Max isn't so sure. He thinks we'll have a hard time convincing the older Dauntless that it's necessary."

"I for one agree with you and Eric, I see way too many Dauntless in the hospital with completely preventable injuries" I say.

After dinner we clean up the kitchen together. As we're washing the dishes from dinner his hand brushes mine. Just that simple touch lights a fire in both of us. Before I know what's happening has lifted me up onto the counter in front of the sink.

"Tobias! You're getting my scrubs wet" I say in between kisses.

"Guess I'll just have to take them off" he says with a wink.

At this he slides his finger over the hem of my scrubs and slides them off of me. I wrap my legs around him and pull him in close.

"We better move this to the bedroom" I say "Or I'm going to strip you naked right here in my kitchen" I say removing his shirt and throwing it over towards the couch.

I lead him to my bedroom. It's clean and tidy but not as industrialized as his. The bed is still made and untouched since I didn't sleep in it last night. I start to feel unnecessarily self-conscious. I am just wearing a basic black bra and pantie set, not the sexy stuff I wore yesterday. What if he takes off my scrub top and is disappointed by what he finds?

I push the thoughts from my mind when we start to kiss again. His cool hand slides up my shirt and start to knead my breast. I run my fingers down his chiseled chest and abdomen. I reach the hem of his pants and I slowly start to rub the growing bulge in his jeans. He pulls my top over my head and unclasps my bra.

I fiddle with the button on his pants, when I finally get it he lifts his hips so I can remove them. he crawls to the end of the bed, sliding my black panties off my hips. He kisses up my leg, when he reaches his goal he takes my clit in his mouth.

"Fuck! Tobias!" I moan, grabbing onto his shaggy hair.

This causes him to slip a finger into my soaking core. I feel myself growing closer and closer to a climax. He adds another finger and pick up his pace. I tighten around his fingers and he brings me over the edge. When I take him in my hand he stops me.

"Oh no baby, you're so wet right now. I want to be inside you" he pants.

I am more than happy to oblige. I spread my legs so that he can rest comfortably between my hips. This time when he sinks into me all I feel his pleasure. Without prompting he pauses so I can adjust to his large size stretching me. I pull him into a deep kiss, signaling that I'm ready to continue.

We start off slow, taking time to savor each others bodies. Just as I think we're about to pick up our pace he uses his strength to flip us over so that I'm on top. I pound my hips into his, letting him deeper into me than he has been before. His new depth is quickly driving me towards another climax. His hands find their way to my breasts, I can feel my breaths quickening along with my pace. Moments later a second orgasm crashes through my body.

Tobias once again flips us over. His erratic breathings alerts me to his impending orgasm. I feel him spill into me before he rests his body on mine. When he removes himself from me I instantly miss him.

After laying in silence for a while Tobias turns to me.

"You know… we should really finish washing those dishes" He says, fully serious.

"They can wait until the morning. Why don't you let me wash you instead" I say, crossing the room and heading for the shower.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: This chapter involves some violence - sorry it can't all be fluff and smut :P**

After our shower that lasted much longer and included rounds two and three, we finally crawl into my bed. We lay in the dark and talk until the wee hours of the morning. Just as we have both fallen into a peaceful sleep, there is an erratic banging at the door. I jump out of bed. figuring that its Christina at the door, I only throw Tobias' shirt over my naked body.

Every couple months she gets freaked out while Will is on duty and comes over in the middle of the night. She supports his choice to be in law enforcement but she tends to worry. She usually sleeps on the other side of the bed, until Will gets off duty, but tonight Tobias is in her spot.

Half asleep I walk to the door.

"Sweetheart, are you listening to the scanner again…" I barely get out when I realize that it's not Christina standing at my door.

A very drunk Peter is standing in the hallway.

"You need to leave, you are not welcome here" I say, trying to sound brave.

"Who's shirt are you wearing? You little slut!" Peter spits at me.

I don't answer. "I won't say it again, you are not welcome here" I say, holding my ground as I begin to close the door.

Peter forces the door open, in the process knocking me to the ground. I start to shout for Tobias when he lifts me off the ground and covers my mouth.

"I knew you weren't alone you whore" he whispers.

I bite down on the inside of his hand, he yelps and I taste blood. I use his moment of weakness to shout.

"TOBIAS! HELP!" I scream louder than I ever have before.

I hear crashing in the bedroom and I know he's coming to my rescue. _I hope he thinks to cover himself, even though I shouldn't care what Peter thinks, I don't need him to see Tobias in all his glory._

Peter, knowing that he's about to lose this fight slaps me across the face. I feel the white hot sting of his hand. I lose my balance and end up on the ground, I feel his foot connect with my ribs.

Seconds after calling for Tobias, Peter is unconscious on the floor of my apartment. I didn't see what happened but it's obvious that Peter didn't stand a chance when faced with Tobias. Even though it's been 15 years since Tobias's initiation he is still in incredible shape and regularly practices his fighting with a bag in the training room.

I try to sit up but the pain in my ribs is too much. Tobias rushes to my side. He gingerly lifts me off the ground and carries me to the couch. Feeling my cheek against his naked chest instantly calms my franticly beating heart. I breathe in his sent, which at the moment is a mix of my body wash, sweat and a hint of the cologne he was wearing yesterday. He lays me on the couch but doesn't release his arms.

"Baby are you okay? I'm so sorry I didn't hear the door. I can't believe I slept through it. You should have woken me up, I could have answered it. I'm so sorry I let you get hurt." I says into my hair. I can hear the sadness and strain in his voice.

"Tobias look at me. This is by no means your fault! I didn't wake you because I thought it was Christina at the door. It's not uncommon for her to show up in the middle of the night." I say trying to find his eyes.

The kitchen is still dark, the only light is coming from the sun slowly starting to rise in the east. It will be more than an hour before it's fully up. Even with minimal light I can see Peter's unmoving body on the floor.

"Tobias? I ask, looking at him sheepishly

"Is Peter dead? I whisper, I'm not sure what I want the answer to be. Until tonight I didn't really think ill of him after the breakup. At this moment I never want to see or hear from him again.

"I don't think so… but I need to call Will. I wish I could take you back to bed and hold you, but it's going to be a long morning." Tobias says, looking defeated.

A moment later he is back from the bedroom, phone in hand.

"Hi Will, it's me Tobias. I need to come to Tris's apartment ASAP. Bring a medical team too. I'll explain more when you get here… no I don't think you should worry Christina, unless she's already up. I'm sure Tris would like to see her… okay, we'll see you in a few." Tobias hangs up the phone.

Will and two other officers are on their way, Tobias tell me. They will also be bringing and emergency medical team with them. Not five minutes later there is a knock on the door. I flinch. Tobias wraps an arm around me while he answers the door.

I'm close with Will but I'm glad Tobias though to grab me a pair of pants when he grabbed his phone. He has also added pants to his outfit, but he's still shirtless because I am wearing the only top he brought with him.

"Hi guys" come on in he says.

"Oh my god! What happened?!" Will says, when he sees Peter's bloody body laying on the kitchen floor.

"I heard a knock on the door around 3:30 this morning. I figured it was Christian" I say looking at Will. At this point he knows to check here first if she isn't in bed when he gets off shift.

"When I opened the door, Peter was standing there. He was obviously intoxicated. I told him to go away, when I tried to close the door he forced it open and pushed me to the ground. When I tried to scream for Tobias he lifted me off the ground and covered my mouth and called me names. So I bit him. At that point I was able to shout to Tobias. At this, Peter slapped me, pushed me down and kicked me in the ribs. That is the last thing I remember before I saw him unconscious on the ground." I tell the officers, my voice sounding more steady than I was expecting.

"I checked him vitals just before you guys arrived, he's definitely unconscious but I can't tell if it's more from the fight or the alcohol. His pulse is steady but I didn't dare check his pupils, I really didn't want to wake him" I say letting out a shiver at the thought of him waking.

"The bite on his hand broke the skin, normally I would say he needs a round of preventive antibiotics, a tetanus booster and a HIV, HEP B & C test, but I work at the hospital so I'm tested bi-monthly, I'm not a carrier. I'll have the hospital fax over my records. For now just clean and wrap it. As for his head, if he doesn't regain consciousness in the next hour have him transferred to DHC (Dauntless Healthcare Center) for a CT, as soon as you get him to the infirmary I want a toxicology screen done and the results sent to my work email " I state clinically.

The medical team thanks me for the information, and roll Peter onto a gurney. I am thankful when he is no longer in my sight. A moment later there is another knock at the door. This time it is actually Christina! She pulls me into a hug and I hug her back. The events of the morning are finally starting to take their toll on me. I am exhausted and in pain.

While Tobias talks to Will and the others officers about what happened when we work up, I lead Christina to the living room. Just as I'm about to start retelling the story I realize she doesn't know about Tobias and I. Almost as if she can read my mind she says "Why is Four here? And why isn't he wearing a shirt?"

I glance at her sheepishly "He well… umm… he… spent the night" I almost whisper.

"HE WHAT?! BEATRICE PRIOR!" she says way louder than I would have liked.

The men standing in the kitchen stop and glance our way. Before I can tell them it's nothing and we're fine. Christina is dragging me to my room, its very obvious that this conversation is no where close to over.

"Tris! You know I've always liked Four, but come on he's so much older" She says, as if the idea disgusts her. "Don't you remember when he was your boss? That's just wrong" She says, taking no care into my feelings.

"He's 31" I jut back "It's not like he some grandpa!" I say starting to feel defensive. I was hoping she'd be happy that I found someone, especially with how things ended with Peter.

"I guess you're right" she says with a huff. "I just worry about you, that's all. Why did it start? Does he treat you right? Have you done IT?" She says with a smirk.

"Well… it kinda started on my birthday. Do you remember when I told you I was talking to Four, when you couldn't find me?" I ask. She nods.

"We weren't talking. Four and I were making out in the bathroom!" I say, glancing up at her. The look on her face is priceless!

"Then after the show he walked me home, well I never really got home that night." I think her eyes are going to bug out of her head! "We stopped at his place so he could put his guitar away and one thing led to another and I spent the night. This evening when I got home from work he was knocking on my door with Chinese take-out. He's been here ever since." I say, knowing that there will be more questions.

Tobias and Will pick the perfect time to knock on the door. "Come in" I say, breathing a sign of relief that Christina's integration is paused momentarily.

" I think we have all the information we need for the moment" Will says. "I will be in touch again when the date of his hearing gets closer, both of you will need to submit statements to the judge, but for now get some rest" he says, looking beat himself.

"Chrissy are you staying with Tris or coming with me?" Will asks.

"Go, Chrissy" I say teasingly, knowing she hates when anyone other than Will calls her that. "We can catch up more tomorrow, but right now I need some sleep." I say with a yawn.

"If your sure" she says hugging me. I wince a little at her hand on my side but I don't pull away.

Once the door is closed behind Will and Christina, I let out a sign. "This has been an incredibly long day its it's only 6am" I say, looking down at my watch.

"Can we go back to bed?" I ask Tobias, as he crosses the room.

"Of course we can, sweetheart" he say, brushing my hair back and out of my face. His fingers lightly trace a pattern on the side of my cheek. His eyes look sad more than they look tired.

"Is everything okay?" I ask, trying to read his face.

"No!" He says, more forcefully than I was expecting. I go to take a step back, he pulls me in closer. "No, everything is not okay. You got hurt on my watch and I will never be able to forgive myself. That asshole had no right to come here and harass you! I can't imagine what would have happened if I hadn't been there. I don't want to think about it." his eyes well up with tears "He left on mark on your beautiful face, I will never be able to forgive him for hurting you" Tobias pulls me into him, both of our bodies rack with sobs.

For the first time since answering the door this morning, I let my emotions take control. I sob for what feels like hours into Tobias' chest, even though I'm sure it's only a matter of minutes. He scoops me up and carries me to the bathroom. I am shocked when I see my face, Peter's hand is imprinted perfectly on my cheek in red and purple. I now know what Tobias was tracing on my cheek earlier.

Ever so gently Tobias lifts his shirt from my body, exposing my ribs where Peter kicked me. I thought my face was bad, but it is nothing compared to what was hidden by my shirt. The bruise is already a deep purple and it spans from just under my armpit to a couple inches before my waist.

"Tobias?" I say quietly. "I want nothing more than to curl up in bed with you and sleep for the rest of the day, but if I had a patient come in with this bruise I was order an abdominal CT right away. I think I need to get this checked out."

"I agree, but you're the PA so I'm following you" he says. "Let me just grab our clothing."

"You don't have to come with me, it doesn't make sense for both of us to not to get any sleep" I say, as I slide a loose shirt over my head.

"Are you kidding me? Of course I'm coming with you. You can't drive in your state and I want to be with you" he states, taking my hand in his.

He drives me to DHC in his black pick-up truck, which is just as immaculate as his apartment. I call ahead and let the ER staff know what to expect when I arrive, hoping to streamline the process as much as possible.

When we arrive I am greeted by a plethora of familiar faces, they all share the same look of worry. I don't want them thinking I'm some kicked puppy, but that's how I feel. Lauren and Zeke's girlfriend Shauna lead me to a curtained off bed at the very end of the ER. Lauren photographs my injures while Shauna takes my vitals.

"Tris" Shauna says, taking my hand in hers. "Do I need to prepare a rape kit" she asks, squeezing my hand, for my comfort or hers I'm not really sure.

"No no!" I say "Tobias knocked him out after his foot connected with my ribs. I don't know if it would be the same story if Tobias wasn't there though"

"Alright, I've finished with the photographs. Now we're sending you to imaging to make sure you don't have any internal bleeding" Lauren says, as if I'm a regular patient with no medical training.

"Can Tobias come?" I ask, giving both of them a pleading look.

"I don't see why not" Shauna says, giving my shoulder a squeeze. "I'll go get him for you."

Tobias pushes my wheelchair into the elevator. I feel ridiculous but hospital policy is that no one walks up to imaging, even though I walked into the hospital less than 30 minutes ago. I push the button to take us to the third floor. As we exit the elevator I am overcome with a feeling of deja vu.

Her dark brown ponytail is the first thing I see.


	5. Chapter 5

It's been two weeks since the attack. I was relieved when the CT showed that I had no signs internal bleeding. I was released from the hospital a couple hours later. Thankfully Marlene stuck with the cold shoulder attitude and didn't try anything. The same cannot be said for Al. When he heard that I was attacked he assumed it was Tobias who hurt me. He attempted to jump him outside of imaging. Lucky for Al he only ended up with a bruised jaw, he easily could have ended up like Peter. I always had a feeling that Al, a nurse on the peds floor liked me but I never thought he'd attack someone because of it.

I start back at work on Monday. It's time, the bruising on my face had almost disappeared and moving no longer hurts. Tobias has been nothing but amazing. I wouldn't have blamed him for running in the opposite direction, but he didn't. He stayed.

We've been staying at his place since the attack because being home alone all day in my still causes me some panic. Everything seems so easy with him. Even though we have only been seeing each other less than a month, we just seem to get one another. I thank the 5 years of friendship for that. When I hear his keys in the door I can't help but smile.

"Hey, how was your day?" I ask, as he sits down on the small bench and takes off his work shoes.

"I never realized how reckless the dauntless have gotten!" He says in a huff. "The new initiates were caught shooting muffins off the top of each others heads!"

"Tobias, don't you remember catching Uriah, Christina and I doing that?' I ask with a smirk.

"Yes, but you guys were using plastic bullets, these initiates are not as smart."

"Good lord! You weren't kidding when you said they were reckless. Dauntless born or transfers?" I ask.

"Some of each. Now enough about my day. Since you are feeling better, tonight I'm taking you on a real date!" Tobias says excitedly.

"A date?" I ask.

"Yes a date! I'm taking you off the compound!" he says, pulling me into a hug.

Due to my injuries we have taken a step back from our physical relationship. A few kisses here and there, a hug and kiss before he leaves for work. The most intimate thing we've done lately is sleep next to each other. I appreciate that he's giving me time to heal, but I have to admit I miss his touch.

After 5 long years it seems strange that we've never gone on a real date. Since we met, you could cut the sexual tension between us with a knife. The people around us picked up on it but we both remained oblivious. There was always something standing in the way, at first I was too young, then if he was single I was seeing someone and vise versa.

"So tell me Tobias, what should I wear on our date? My guess is scrubs would be inappropriate?"

"I'm wearing dark jeans and a button down if that is any help" he say "Why don't I pick you up at your place in an hour so that you can get dressed?" he suggests.

"Sounds like a plan" I say, placing a soft kiss on his lips.

I text Christina to meet me at my place for two reasons, I don't like being alone there yet and she is much more fashion forward than I am. She is waiting by the door when I arrive. Her arms are full with garment bags. I should have known she wasn't going to let me wear anything in my closet.

"Chris, I really don't think Four is going to care what I'm wearing. Something of mine will surely work" I say as I unlock my door.

"Nonsense! This is your first date with Four" She says. "You have to look great! Sorry Tris but scrubs aren't going to cut it!"

" You do know I own more than just scrubs right?!"

20 minutes later we have finally agreed on a white islet dress and some red flats. Chris was insistent on heels but I was able to talk her down if I agreed to the dress. I run through the shower while Christina decides how she wants to style my hair, apparently my typical style is not up to par.

By the time Tobias knocks on the door my hair is in soft curls and my nails match my shoes. How Christina manages to get so much done in an hour I have no idea. Tobias looks incredible. The dark blue shirt he is wearing hugs his muscular arms perfectly. His eyes are strikingly blue and his still damp hair is tousled to perfection.

"Ready?" He asks, his eyes running up and down my body.

"For you, always!" I say, leaning forward to kiss his cheek.

"Thank you for everything Chris, I couldn't have done it without you." I say, pulling her into a tight embrace.

"Of course, of course" She say. "Go get em' tiger" she says, slapping my butt.

I shoot her a playful grin as I take Tobias's arm.

"Are you going to tell me where you're taking me?" I ask.

"Nope! It's a surprise" Tobias whispers in my ear

We pull into a restaurant that I've never been to before, the outside is cute a rustic. Very out of place for the dauntless side of the city. The inside is clean and minimalistic, it reminds me of Tobias's apartment. The Dauntless hostess seats us at a small table near the corner, it's peaceful and quiet.

"The fearless leaders and I played a wedding here a couple months ago. I thought it would be the perfect place for out "first" date" Tobias tells me as he pulls out my chair.

I can't help but giggle at the name of his band. Max, Eric and Tobias are all part of the Dauntless leadership. Zeke is head of security so he gets honorary leadership status for the sake of the band. They are by far the best band in Dauntless and possibly all of Chicago. Peter and I had even talked about hiring them for our wedding. Thank god that never happened!

The conversation flows easily through dinner, our goofy banter never falters. The food is amazing! I get pan seared salmon with a lemon aioli and mushrooms served over focaccia, and Tobias gets the drunken pot roast.

"So I've been thinking" Tobias says, between bites.

My heart starts to race, did he take me out so that he could end things? Does he want to spend more time apart? He must be sick of be already. I am so distracted with my own thoughts that I don't hear his question.

"Tris… What do you think?" He asks.

"Think of what?" I ask trying to cover the fact that I wasn't listening.

"Do you want to keep things the way they are? Or would you like to be my girlfriend?" He says, looking shy.

"Umm… uhh… your… girlfriend…?" suddenly my mouth feels dry. I can't say I wasn't expecting this eventually, but now? I'm still damaged. Peter could show up again at any second can wreak more havoc in our lives.

"Tobias… are you sure you want me to be your girlfriend? I'm nothing special, I'm not even pretty." I say avoiding his eye.

"Tris, for the last five years you're the only thing I've wanted. If you weren't so young the day you jumped I would have asked you after initiation." Tobias says.

"Why did it take us so long?" I ask reaching for his hand.

"I was too scared to say anything and then you were with Peter" He says, giving my hand a squeeze.

"I don't think I ever stopped thinking about you, even when I was with Peter" I say shyly.

"So it that a yes, you'll be my girlfriend?" he asks excitedly.

"I guess if you insist" I say, giving him a playful pout.

The morning of the attack Tobias called me baby, I think it was the stress of day and everyone's emotions running on high. We haven't used pet names since. I wonder if he'll try them out again now that we're "official". Sweet things sound a bit funny coming from his mouth because he has such a tough exterior, but he could call me anything and I wouldn't mind. Even Beatrice would sound nice rollin off his lips.

We spend the rest of the evening wandering around the cute little village a couple miles from the compound. It surprises me when he takes my hand in his, just like he did the night of my birthday when he walked me home. He continues to hold my hand was we drive back to the compound. I let my mind wander to how were going to finish our date night.

When we pull into the garage he hops out of the truck and comes around to my side to open my door. I take him by surprise and pull him in for a passionate kiss. He has obviously been missing me too as he quickly deepens the kiss. He lifts me from the truck and presses me up against the side of it. I wrap my legs around his waist, I can already feel him getting hard. I grind my hips into his, getting a moan in return. His hands slip under my dress and cup my bare ass. I'll have to remember to thank Chris later for talking me into wearing a tiny thong.

"Tris, if you're not careful I'm going to have no choice but to take you right here" Tobias whispers in his low sexy voice.

"What makes you think I want to be careful" I say as I slide my hand over the growing bulge in his pants.

Tobias opens the back door of the truck and lays my on the large back seat. He pushing a button on the side of the seat, it moves the front seats forward and lays the back seat down. Forming a bed roughly the size of a full mattress.

"This truck was designed for camping, it obviously has some perks." He says, pushing my white dress up around my belly.

I feel his fingers tracing the outline of my little red panties. I quiver at his touch. I'm sure he can feel the wetness that has been pooling between my legs.

"Someone is very wet" Tobias coos in my ear. "Too bad I'm going to make you wait for it" he says coyly.

"Please no, I want you now" I moan.

"Begging is only going to make me tease you more" he whispers.

"But Tobias" I whine

"No buts, I'm taking my time with you tonight" he says.

He moves his fingers from my panties, up my dress and pulls it over my head. My breasts ache under his gaze. His eyes are dark with lust knowing that the only thing under my dress was my tiny panties. I let out a moan as his hands devour my large breasts. I'm thankful that we're not out in the open when he take one of my nipples in his mouth, I can't control my mouth as I am far too distracted by Tobias's tongue.

I am able to slip his shirt over his head, while he's switching sides. He moans as I unbutton his jeans are start rubbing him through his boxers. After worshiping my breasts his fingers finally fall between my legs. He slides my panties from my body, leaving me completely naked in front of him. His fingers work their magic on my wet folds. He leans his head down and joins his fingers. Carefully sliding two fingers deep inside my wetness, while gently sucking on my clit. My hips start to buck underneath him. I can feel an orgasm fast approaching.

"Tobias, don't stop" I moan.

"Come for me baby" he says, pushing deeper inside of me.

My orgasm comes crashing over me, Tobias's fingers continuing to move deep inside of me. When I finally regain my ability to move, I pull his boxers down off his body. He is now joining me in nakedness. I can't stop myself from taking in his body. His strong arms, toned stomach and muscular legs.

"I want you Tobias, don't make me wait any longer" I say pulling him into me.

At that Tobias adjusts his position over me so that his cock is lined up with my entrance. His pushes into me and for the first time in weeks we are joined as one. When we have both collapsed from our orgasms we lay in the truck for a while just enjoying each other company.

"Race you up stairs for round two" Tobias says with a wink.

"Deal!" I say reaching for my dress.

We barely make it to his apartment before we're ripping each others clothes off again. In all fairness we have a lot of missed time to make up for.


	6. Chapter 6

For the first time since returning to work at Dauntless Healthcare, I have time to sit down and check my email. My inbox is full of mostly junk mail, weekly updates and get well soon notes. One email in particular catches my eye, its a toxicology report from the lab. I click on it while trying to remember any patients I had run a tox screen on before I went on medical leave. As soon as the report opens I am flooded with the memory of Peter laying unmoving and bleeding out on my kitchen floor. This report isn't for a patient of mine, it's for Peter.

I nervously scroll through the report. Unsurprisingly, his blood alcohol level was through the rough. My blood runs cold when I see that there was at least 200mg of Sildenafil in his system. I can't breath, my pulse is racing and I can't focus on anything but getting out of my tiny office and seeing Tobias.

I pack my bag and leave for the day. I don't bother stopping at my place, I don't feel safe there anymore and haven't slept in my own bed since the attack. Tobias won't be at his apartment yet, since I left work early two hours early. I decide to swing by the leadership offices instead of being alone. He sits practically unmoving behind his computer looking very focused, absentmindedly drumming his fingers on the desk. I watch him for a moment, easily getting lost in thought.

He was the boy who pulled me from the net they day I jumped into Dauntless. He remains the best boss I ever had the two years I worked as an initiation instructor while on PA school break, and I think I've fallen in love with him. Although if I'm telling the truth, I think I fell in love with him a long time ago.

Watching him has calmed by heart rate and returned my breathing to normal. Just then he looks up at me, a huge smile crosses his face and he gestures for me to come in. I don't wait for pleasantries, I don't care if anyone sees us. I kiss him. Hard.

An hour later were curled up on his couch. A dinner I whipped up is in the oven. I am trying to push the events of the day to the back of my mind but it's not working. I have to tell him what I read today. I look up at him and before I can say anything he can already tell it's something serious. We both sit up.

"Tobias, I have to tell you something" I say my voice shaking.

"What happened?" His voice escalating. I can tell he's getting nervous.

"I looked at Peter's toxicology report today… He was drunk and had more than double the recommended dose of Viagra in his system. He showed up my door with a plan and it wasn't just to chat."

Tobias doesn't respond. He leaps from the couch and runs for the door.

"Toby wait!" I scream after him.

I know where he's headed and I have to stop him. Peter is still in the hospital. During the fight, Tobias broke his jaw and they won't release him until he is no longer being tube fed. Although Peter will go to trial after he is out, he is not cuffed to his bed nor does he have an armed guard at the door. Right now I wish he did, as it would probably protect him from Tobias's wrath, if I don't catch him soon.

I don't bother with shoes as I sprint down the corridors of Dauntless after him. I can hear him pounding down the hallways towards the clinic. He's faster than I am, as this rate I'll never catch him. My only hope is that he'll come to his senses before he get's himself into trouble. Almost as if he can read my mind I hear his footsteps stop. I run until I find him, slumped up against a wall, breathing heavy.

"Ah thank god you stopped, you know I can't catch you" I huff at him.

"Don't gloat, you know I'd beat him senseless if it wouldn't cost me my job and him getting a trial" he says into his hands.

"Tobias, I'm angry too, and scared, but you saved me that night. He's already in the hospital and going to trial, with the hospital reports and our statements he will most likely be getting jail time. We can't ask for anything more. Now lets go home" I say extending my hand to him.

"I know you're right, I just don't want to think about him touching you or hurting you" He says squeezing my small hand in his large one.

We start to walk back to his apartment hand in hand when he stops abruptly. He stares at me with the most peculiar look on his face. For a moment I'm worried he's upset again.

"Tris, did you say 'lets go home'?" he asks.

"Umm I guess I did, I'm sorry I meant let's head back to your apartment" I say shyly.

"Don't be sorry, it was nice to hear" he says with a smile.

We walk the rest of the way in a comfortable silence. It's only when we get closer that I remember our dinner in the oven. The door to the apartment was left ajar and I can smell dinner cooking. Thankfully there is no smoke billowing from the door.

Tobias is still being uncharacteristically quiet as we sit down to dinner. We both have a lot to think about so I don't push talking. My mind is filled with thoughts of Peter, work and Tobias.

"Tris" Toby says quietly.

"Tobias?"

"I've been thinking about you calling this place home" He says looking around at his very minimalistic apartment. "What do you think about moving in together…?" He says with a hint of fear in his voice.

"You want me to live here?" I say with a smile

"Well actually, I was thinking maybe we could look at a place together. Your place has bad memories and my place isn't very home like. We could find a new place that is our"

"I love the sound of that" I say.

Tonight we make slow love. He worships every inch of my body and I do the same to him. He kisses along my jaw, down my neck and to the spot that still carries a fading bruise. Tobias traces the outline with his cool fingers and lays lingering kisses against it.

I run my small hands down his back and outline his tattoo. I leave wet kisses on each faction symbol. When we finally come together we're both buzzing with passion. In just a few short months our bodies have become one when we're making love. I never thought that a physical relationship could be so exciting, meaningful and fun!


	7. Chapter 7

My shift at the Dauntless hospital flies by, all I can think about is going to look at apartments with Tobias. Tonight hopefully we will be finding our new home. It's been nearly a month since we talked about finding a place together, it's been hard to coordinate our schedules with Max's. Tobias told me last night about his leader benefits that he has yet to use.

The apartment that he lives in now is the one he was issued after initiation. He could have moved to a larger one when he became a Dauntless leader but he didn't want to move again, so he stayed put. After talking to Max, tonight we are looking at apartments set aside for Dauntless leaders and their families. Most Dauntless members move to new apartments a couple years after initiation or when they get married which allows for new initiates to get assigned single bedroom housing.

When I get to Tobias' he is waiting for me on the couch. I give him a quick kiss before running off to change my clothes from scrubs to something more appropriate for house hunting. He is so nimble and quiet on his feet I don't hear him follow me into his bedroom.

"Are you sure we can't be a little late?" He says, seductively wrapping an arm around my bare waist.

"Toby we're going to be pushing it as is" I say as I slip out of his grasp and pull a shirt over my head. "Mmh just think about christening our new apartment" I say with a wink. I playfully slap his butt as I head for the bedroom door.

Five minutes later we're out the door. We walk hand in hand to the pit where we are meeting Max for the tour of the apartments. I am not surprised to see Max waiting for us, a smile on his face. He shakes Tobias' hand and pulls me into a friendly hug.

"Are you two ready to see some apartments? We've got three leadership ones open at the moment, but if you don't like any of them I'm sure we can find something else." says Max.

We follow him up the path and through the seemingly endless corridors of the Dauntless compound. Even though I have lived here all of my life, it takes me a minute to place where we are. It shouldn't come as a surprise that the housing for leadership is close to their offices. We stop outside of a simple black door, it is the same door that both Tobias and I have on our current apartments. "It must be standard issue" I think to myself, as Max pulls out a ring of keys and unlocks the black door.

I am taken aback by the space, it is far more spacious than I was expecting, even for leadership. The high ceilings and lack of furniture make the space seem enormous. The kitchen is at least twice the size of mine and the appliances are stunning. The living room is off the kitchen, I note that there is more than enough space for a proper kitchen table and sofa. Off of the living room is a small bathroom and a set of stairs.

We follow Max up the stairs as he explains that this one is the largest of the three as it has 3 bedrooms and 2 ½ bathrooms. The other two are both two bedrooms. At the top of the stairs is a hallway, with four doors leading off of it. Our first stop is the master bedroom. Four large windows cover the far wall. There is more than enough room for a big bed and all of our belongings. One door leads to the master bath and the other to a large closet. The bathroom is spacious, with a large tub and shower. My mind wanders off to the thought of Tobias and I enjoying ourselves in the tub. From everything we have seen it is clear that the leaders quarters are a big step of from the traditional Dauntless houses.

"Tris, love, we're going to check out the other bedrooms" Tobias says putting his hand on my arm and effectively waking me from my daydream.

The other two bedrooms are equally as spacious, but with smaller closets and no attached bathrooms. They would make perfect childrens bedrooms. My mind starts to slip again. As we the three of us are standing in the third bedroom, Max clears his throat as if he's about to say something.

"You know… these other two bedrooms will be perfect for kids one day" he says smiling.

I can't hide the blush that rushes to my face, it's as if he's read my mind. It's not that I haven't thought about kids, it's that I have. Tobias and I haven't had that talk yet. Maybe we will now that Max has mentioned it. I know Tobias would be a good father, he's patient, kind and extremely protective. I again let my mind wander to a future in the home, a couple kids a happy family.

"You're right Max, three bedrooms is perfect" says Tobias.

"I'll give you guys a few minutes to talk, and then we can decide if you want to see the other places tonight" Max says and he leaves the room.

Tobias looks down and me eagerly. "What do you think Tris?" he asks.

I take a moment to look around the third bedroom before I answer him. "I think we're home" I whisper.

At this he engulfs me in a hug. He holds my hand and he walk down the stairs to find Max.

"We'll take it!" Tobias says, shaking Max's hand.

"I'll have the paperwork drawn up tomorrow, you can move in whenever but I suggest painting and adding some furniture first" he says with a low chuckle.

We walk home hand in hand, talking about nothing in particular. Staying away from anything deep. It isn't until we're both lying in bed that Tobias turns to me and I can tell something serious is coming next.

"Tris, I wanted to talk to you about something that Max said tonight, about the new place having three bedrooms. Is having kids something you want in the future?" he speaks with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

I had a feeling this talk was coming, and I'm happy that Max prompted it not me. That way if he doesn't want kids I won't look like the bad guy for bringing it up. I don't think he'll not want kids, but after the way his after abused him I can see him having some hesitations about starting a family.

"Honestly, yeah I see having a couple kids in my future. I don't exactly have a timeline or anything, but yes I think I want children. Do you?"

"I'm relieved to hear you say that. There are still days that I worry I will turn into my dad, but then I remind myself that I am not him and that I will actually love any child I help bring into the world."

"Tobias if I have learned anything about you in the last 5 years is that you will never turn into your father. You are much too kind, patient, loving and protective for that to ever happen." I say, leaning over to kiss him softly.

His eyes look at me, they are filled compassion. "Tris, I love you"

For a moment I can't breath or think. Of course I love Tobias, I think I have for a while now. "I love you too Tobias"

He wraps his arms around me and pulls me onto him. I press a kiss to his lips. I feel so loved in this moment. More than I ever have before. Our lips start moving in harmony and the passion between us grows quickly. His hands make quick work of the shirt I am wearing, easily pulling it over my head. His hands knead my breasts as I slip his pj pants off of his hips. He flips us over so he is on top and we finish removing each other clothing.

"Hmm what do you say we practice some of that baby making, we were just talking about" He says flashing me a sexy wink.

"Tobias… there's one more thing I should have told you. I don't want to start a family until I'm married.

"Well I'm sure that could be arranged" he says, causing me to blush. "Now where were we?" his lips dipping into my center.

We got in a lot of 'practice' before we were both too exhausted for another round. Sleep came easily for both of us, our minds full of love, dreams for our new home and the thought of babies. I dream of a baby boy with steel blue eyes that match tobias' and a little girl with my blonde hair.


End file.
